


Room

by SnowCherry18



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Other, Suspense, Thriller, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowCherry18/pseuds/SnowCherry18
Summary: Un lugar desconocido al interior de uno, del cual no se puede escapar.





	Room

**Author's Note:**

> Licencia: Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-NoDerivatives 4.0

Encerrada en aquella habitación, sin saber cómo llegó y sin puertas o ventanas que permitan salir. Una prisión de concreto a la cual había sido arrojada. El frío traspasaba las paredes, la soledad la asfixiaba, el temor de la traición.

¿Por qué traición? De alguna forma debió haber llegado a aquel terrorífico lugar, que poco a poco le quitaba la vida. Sabía que no eran sus propios miedos, pues conocía a la perfección aquellos terrenos, en cambio este, era nuevo, un lugar desconocido al cual solo habría llegado si alguien más le guiaba.

Por más que gritara y pidiera ayuda, nadie le escucharía. ¿Quién la rescataría si no había forma de entrar? Pero entonces, ¿cómo fue que ella llegó? Aquellas incógnitas solo provocaban que se desorientaran, que desesperara, que perdiera la razón.

No debía dejar que le ganara, trató de tomar aire, a pesar que en aquella habitación al parecer no existía. Tal vez era el vacío, y era por eso que no lograba escapar, más no fue capaz de comprobar su pequeña esperanza, extinguiéndose de inmediato. Regresó a su concentración, para conocer quien le había traicionado, quien la mantenía cautiva.

Por su mente pasaron varios posibles y aquello solo le provocaba dolor, personas que consideras confiables, que crees conocer, ahora son los principales sospechosos. ¿Por qué aquellos que decían no traicionarla le daban la espalda?, sus recuerdos regresaban y las palabras como dagas le apuñalaban, una tras otra. Si ya era una tortura el encierro, la asfixia, ahora se sumaba el dolor.

La sangre fluía, sin detenerse, tiñendo de rojo el oscuro lugar. Ella solo se recostó, sin ser capaz de hacer algo más, dejando que la sangre escapara de su cuerpo. Deseaba llorar, pero las lágrimas no escapaban de sus ojos. Deseaba gritar, pero su voz se atascaba en su garganta. Ya sabía quiénes eran los culpables, y eso solo le seguía lastimando más y más.

Ya sin esperanza, apagada, estaba resignada a quedarse en aquel lugar, lo haría su nuevo hogar, pues al parecer pese a las lesiones, su vida se negaba a abandonarla, como si conspirara contra ella para mantenerla en ese mundo, en aquel sufrimiento, en donde ni siquiera el tiempo era capaz de intervenir.


End file.
